A Forbidden Love Between a Darkbane and a Human
by JazLiy75
Summary: This story is for my pairing,DiablosXRosella. (I can't think of a summary for this.)


**Jazmin: What's up,people? I decided to make a story for this pairing,Diablos NachoXRosella Garcia.**

**Rosella: JL,stop it. *blushes while looking at Diablos***

**Diablos: *comes from nowhere and looks at Rosella* Why are you looking at me,Ella?**

**Rosella: Nothing,D.**

**Jazmin: Okay,let's get on with our first chapter.**

* * *

**1. First Time Meeting a Darkbane**

Rosella's POV

I was wandering around the forest with my slugs to look for some new slugs for my arsenal. It had been 5 years I lived in Slugterra and I think Angie must be worried sick of me since I'm her 'sister'. Eli,my cousin had came here 2 months after my arrival. I really wanted to see him again but since I didn't know where he lives,I decided to wait until he found me.

Whoa! 2 hours walking around but not even a single slug came out. I gave up and went back to my treehouse,my home. On my way,four ghouls came towards me and the rest of my slugs were scared of them. A tempesto hopped onto my left hand and wanted me to shoot it. So,I took out my blue and silver Growler Kiloton,put the ghoul inside it and shot it. It quickly tramsformed and opened up a portal that was so strong,it sucked the ghouls,Tiara my mecha-beast and me into it. In the portal,I was unconsious.

Diablos' POV

Man! My life was nothing and so boring. I really wanted to have a girlfriend but not even a single girl liked me. A life as a lonely darkbane is so useless. I just wished that a girl would be in my arms. I closed my eyes and wished hopefully.

In a few minutes,I could feel something in my arms. I quickly opened my and saw a girl with long black hair with a bit of violet right in front of me. Wow! She's so beautiful and so gorgeous. She was unconsious so I gave her CPR to wake her up. When my lips was on top of hers,I started to blush. I just hope she didn't notice this or I'm dead. Unfortunely,she was awake before I could pull away. I wanted to pull away but the girl pulled me closer,enjoying the 'kiss'. Then,she pulled away with a smile on her face. She looked more beautiful with the smile,causing my heart to melt. I shook my head from the mushy stuff and introduced myself to her. Rosella,the girl that I caught and I got along very well until Brimstone came and grabbed Ella,her nickname that I used. "I want you to bring this girl behind bars,"said Brimstone to me.

I didn't wanna leave her behind but at the same,I had to obey him. So,I brought Ella to the dungeon and sat next to her,staring at her beauty. _Wait a minute!_ _Am I falling in love for the first time?_ I just hope that she had the same thought as I am or my first love ended as a fail.

Rosella's POV

Whoa! Diablos Nacho,the darkbane sitting next to me was staring at me like he was under my spell. He's so good looking and handsome. He started to stroke my cheek and lean closer to me. To make it more romantic,I quickly pressed my lips to his. He was surprised at first but returned the kiss as he had drugged by my affection. His right arm was around my waist while his left hand began to tangle in my hair. The kiss went well until a few darkbanes came and pulled me away from Diablos. They locked up the door and left. Before DN (Diablos' nickname that Rosella used) left,he walked towards me when the rest of the darkbanes were gone,kissed me and gave me a few words that made me wanna faint,"I love you,Rosella Garcia."

"I...I love you too,El Diablos Nacho,"I replied and gave a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and went back to his room. I went to my new bed and lied on it. Man! We just met like hours ago and we started to form a relationship. Talking about going fast in something. But falling in love with a darkbane was so unnatural for a human. My slugs and ghouls were smirking at me after what happened to me and DN. To ignore them,I quickly fell asleep before anything worse might happen.

Diablos' POV

I couldn't stop thinking of Ella. We just met and now falling in love with each other. Plus,I had never kissed a human girl in my whole entire life. My love life had just began. I'd planned to go out on a date with her tomorrow without the darkbanes knowing. Since it was already midnight,I went to bed,dreaming of the girl. I just hope that our relationship would last long.

* * *

**Jazmin: Phew! Took a week to finish this new story.**

**Diablos: Well,if that's over...**

**Jazmin: I'm still not done with the story yet. I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to R&R.**


End file.
